


Reunion

by Rei382



Series: Hagane No Chronicles [18]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, RoyEd day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forgotten promise can sometimes bring back unexpected memories of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my 2 cents for RoyEd day :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

The ceremony was big, yet not lavish. It was the happiest day in Roy's life, at least so far. But he was rapidly approaching his forties, so he assumed that hence forth not many ceremonies would come his way.  


Excited, chest full of pride and accomplishment, Roy stepped up on the stage, smiling professionally at his audience. This was not, yet, the ceremony for the people. Of course, the radio broadcaster was there, prepared to catch his every word, but it will not be before next week that Roy will make his first appearance to the public as their new Fuhrer. Today, he was performing only for the brass and highest stratum of society. But what a show.  


Roy had prepared his speech months ago. He knew he was acting like a beauty pageant contestant, but he did not care, not even when his faithful subordinates made fun of him. This was what he was aiming for ever since he'd just started his career as a military officer, somewhere back in his early twenties.  


It took him less time than anyone else. By far.  


It was not, however, his personal achievement to boast in. He owed this moment to many others, dead and alive; some who were still by his side and some who have ventured other places in life.  


That was not what he was going to say in a moment, after being officially handed the title.  


No, the thanks he owed people he'd rather give personally, sincerely; not on some stage in front of people who had nothing to do with this stand other than being rich – or stuck in the military system for way too long. His speech consisted mostly of his plans for the future of – now his – country. He intended to let the people know that he wasn't going to just sit on his ass and get paid monstrous amounts of money and a fancy house for it – even though he wasn't going to say it so blatantly. He was going to let them know that from today on, things will change. It was too early to expose the extent of his plans, but it was always good to prepare people from the beginning. If everything will go as planned, Amestris will not look, or perform, the same at the end of his ruling as it does in its beginning.  


Finally, Grumman was addressing him. He turned towards him, and allowed to ceremony to begin, years of practice enabling him to remain stoic, strong and professional. This was the beginning of a new era.  


*  


Applause. The brass loved him; or at least, pretended to love him. Moments later, Roy was off the stage, about to start doing what he was the best at – getting on important people's good side. He was an expert at making small talk, at knowing what to say to make other people like him – or let him be, when he felt he'd spoken enough with the same person to move on to the next. He enjoyed it, but it was exhausting. After a while he felt he'd had enough of that. Apparently, becoming a Fuhrer was tiring. It was a busy day to begin with, making all the arrangement for the ceremony, security and designing and making sure everything was there on time and taken care of. It was not his job, of course, but even though he trusted his men with his eyes closed, some things still needed his personal attendance. Like his appearance, for example.  


Or more important things, such as where he would like the stage to be placed, at what door he wanted to put the main entrance to the venue and what door would be his escape route, if needed. All the little things that were sure to give him a pounding headache, but it was all gone with the excitement of the occasion. Now, however, the headache was coming back, stronger – as if to make up for the lost time. It was now beating in his brain twice as hard. He glanced at his watch; it was still too early. Way too early, and tomorrow was going to be just as busy as today. Perhaps even busier. But at least it was going to be less useless; tomorrow he was starting to move things in the right direction, slowly but surely. His path was clear. With a sigh he removed his stare from his watch. Even the Fuhrer deserved a short break, sometimes, didn't he? At least at times of peace.  


Excusing himself, the newly crowned Fuhrer of Amestris headed towards the exit, instructing his assigned body guards to wait at the door. A person would have to be insane to try to harm him here, today. Besides, he only wanted a short breath of air, and then he'd be right back.  


Once outside the door, the cool breeze of the Amestian night fluttered against his face, chilling him after the heat of the hall. Noticing a nearby bench, Roy headed towards it and allowed his body to sink onto it. He was just as physically tired as he was mentally. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards, inhaling a deep breath, taking the air deep into his lungs –  


And letting it out in a cough as a sudden voice startled him.  


"Congrats," said the voice, painfully familiar, but not among the people who were supposed to be present. As a matter of fact, it was not a voice the Fuhrer had heard in the past several years. It took Roy less than a second to understand who it was, and he gestured to his guards – already by his side, trying to push the intruder away – that things were okay and they could go back to their place next to the door. With some hesitation, they seemed to have obeyed, and he opened his eyes immediately as he regained control of his breathing.  


Tired from the day, Roy didn't even hide his surprise at his company. Clothed in travel outfit – a loose beige top and black pair of pants, topped by a black traveling coat that hung over his shoulder, Edward Elric stood just over him, looking just as tired as Roy felt. But his golden eyes were bright and alive, his lips stretched in a soft smile.  


It felt… strange, seeing him now, after all this time. He didn't change much; his long hair was tied in a ponytail instead of a braid and the lack of the trademark red coat was noticeable, but other than that he was more or less the same Edward he'd said goodbye to when he handed in his pocket watch no longer than a few weeks after the Promised Day. He disappeared not much longer afterwards, making a short appearance at his younger brother's wedding (about which Roy knew from the groom himself, but failed to attend) before returning to his new quest of devouring the vast world surrounding them. Roy didn't know much; his knowledge came mostly from rumors, and he didn't know how much he should trust them.  


One thing was for sure; a warm place in his heart was, always, reserved for the strong, ambitious boy who'd once served under him. He thought about him occasionally, wondering what he was doing, but never bothered himself too much over it. He knew the former Fullmetal Alchemist well enough to know he could take care of himself.  


Seeing him in front of him inspired all kinds of thoughts inside him. It brought him back to the time he was only a Colonel – although before the blond left the military for good Roy had been promoted to Brigadier General, but the memories from that time were too scarce. The sight of him, however, brought over some new thoughts. For the first time in his life, Roy noticed what a fine man Edward had grown into; not only physically attractive – a fact that the current Fuhrer knew well how to appreciate – but there was also some kind of air around him, alluring and mesmerizing. Had it always been that way and Roy had simply been blinded to it?  


"Good to see you," he said, and was about to stand up when the younger man gestured and stopped him.  


"Don't get up for me. You look like shit. Better that you remain seated," Ed smirked.  


He still was the rude little brat he'd always been.  


Roy couldn't help a smile. "Thank you, Edward, for your lovely complement," he said, sarcasm dripping elegantly from every syllable.  


His former subordinate let out a short laugh. "Any time. So, heard you've finally became the biggest dick in the country."  


Roy almost sighed. A dirty mouth remains dirty, he assumed. Oh well. He decided to ignore that, although from the corner of his eye he could see his guards moving uncomfortably in their place, as if waiting for a single sign that Edward was being a nuisance so they could get closer and shoo him. Roy had no intention of giving them that option.  


"And I've heard you've been around a lot," he replied, gesturing the empty space on the bench next to him; Edward refused it with a short gesture of his head. "Where did you hear about my promotion from?"  


"Seriously? Your face is smeared on every possible newspaper. Today's date was all over the news. Pretty much impossible to miss. I was nearby; thought I'd drop by to congratulate you."  


"That's very thoughtful of you."  


"Yeah, I'm a thoughtful kind of person," the blond said, and Roy was about to respond, a chuckle already standing on his lips as the blond moved. At first Roy thought that he was just cold, as he stuck his hand inside his coat pocket; but almost as soon as he'd done that he took it back out, holding something in his hand. Before Roy could react, Ed held out his closed hand, offering it to the sitting man. "There."  


Surprised, Roy looked at it before lifting his eyes to meet Edward's. "What's that?" he asked, but reached his hand out anyway. Once he was close enough, Ed shoved something into his open palm – a few paper bills and coins. Roy frowned. What the hell? "I don't need your money," he said, the mere idea amusing; Edward? Giving him money? 

After years they haven't seen each other? He tried pushing the money back at Ed, but he refused to take it.  


"Maybe," he said, pulling his hand back to the side of his body. "But I keep my promises. Five hundred and twenty cenz. Said I'd give it back to you the day you became a Fuhrer. Surprise surprise, that's today." He smiled. "Now it's your turn to keep your part of the deal. Go ahead and make this country a better place to live in." He turned.  


"Edward – wait," Roy couldn't help but call after him, standing up on his feet. Five hundred and twenty cenz? Roy's mind was racing. It was only when Edward paused and turned back to face him with a raised eyebrow, looking up at him from only inches below him that Roy remembered. Something inside him clicked and a certain warmth spread in his chest that had nothing to do with his current position and everything to do with the man standing in front of him now. "You don't have to do this, I appreciate it, but – "  


"I know," Edward shrugged. "But it means something, so I want you to keep it."  


Roy knew there was no point in arguing; but he did not, yet, want to let this go. Somehow he had a feeling that if he'd just take that money and let Edward go now he will regret it, maybe for the rest of his life. He had no idea why, but he didn't get to where he was by refusing to trust his gut. "Can I at least invite you to dinner with it?" he ventured. "I feel like we have a lot to catch up on."  


The smile on the blond's face turned into a sneering laugh. "As if that'd be enough to feed me."  


Roy smiled. This was not a refusal. "Don't worry about that, I have enough to make sure you'd never starve again. Fuhrer and all, you know."  


"Yeah. You can buy me fancy dinners off the tax money. Which I pay."  


Roy's smile grew bigger. "Something like that. Is tomorrow night fine? I can arrange a car to pick you up from wherever you're staying."  


After a short moment of thought, Ed shrugged. "Guess saying no to a free meal I've already paid for is foolish, especially when it's offered from the fresh leader of my country."  


"That's the spirit," Roy got up on his feet, feeling golden eyes following him. "Is eight a good time for you?"  


"As good as any, I assume," Edward's eyes gleamed, hinting that he wasn't as indifferent as he pretended to be. "Guess I'll see you then, Fuhrer Bastard," a smirk played on the edge of the young man's lips. Roy had to hold back a chuckle at the familiarity of the insult, giving a little shake of his head. "Now you should probably go back inside. Fans are waiting and all."  


Edward was already about to turn when an idea – a crazy idea – struck Roy's mind. "Do – do you want to come inside?"  


The blond stopped, returning to face Roy. His eyebrow was arched in doubt. "Me? Rubbing elbows with the rich and famous? I hardly think I fit there, so I'm gonna pass. Thanks, though. See you tomorrow. I'll be at Motel 6. Be prepared for a big meal, haven't eaten Amestrian food in a while and I really miss it."  


Roy made a mental note to ask him about that, tomorrow. For now he simply smiled and matched the arched eyebrow. "With 520 cenz?"  


Ed chuckled. "And my tax money."  


"Right. See you tomorrow, Edward."


End file.
